


In Between

by Brightgemini



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mixed Bag, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightgemini/pseuds/Brightgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of connected one shots set before the events of DOFP and leading up to the events of the film. Ratings and warnings may vary by chapter.</p>
<p>Maybe it was hard to see their life as anything other then having been dealt a bad hand, but in between the fighting and running and dying, things really weren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

When they were young at the school, at the school, Bobby had always been on the search for someone to see the newest apocalypse movie with him. Zombies, natural disasters, disease, humanity's own huburis... it didn't really make a difference, he was interested in what came after, what kind of society came forth in world so full of destruction. The idea had seemed so distant and alien, he'd never expected to live it. If only he knew how wrong he was.

“Penny for them?”

Kitty's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the world splayed out before him. They were settled in an abandoned building in a mostly collapsed, burnt out sector of Boston and from where he was sitting, perched by the window, he could see most of the ruined city. He knew what she thought he was dwelling on. They'd visited his parents house the day before, his family was long gone of course, but he'd managed to score a few keepsakes. He shrugged and smiled, “Movies.”

“Movies?” She laughed. It was such a rare sound these days that he was dumbstruck for a moment, taking in the way it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He vowed to find away to hear her laugh more often. She continued, “You're funny, you know that? All this and you're thinking about movies.”

“Do you remember when I took you to see Oblivion?” He remembered, grinning at her, “You only agreed because I promised to pay. You said you'd hate it.”

“I did hate it.” She reminded him.

“I remember. You made me promise that next time I'd take you to see a real film. You wanted to see... I don't remember, some romantic comedy. You were always into the romantic comedies. I said we'd compromise and see Warm Bodies when it came out.” He chuckled, then quieted, “We never did get around to that, did we?”

“Things came up.” She shrugged. When his expression didn't lighten, she took his hand, giving it a light squeeze, “I'll tell you what, you can owe me.”

He glanced down at their hands with a slight smile. It had been years since their kiss on the frozen fishpond, years since they'd decided maybe it was best to be just friends, but he'd be lying if he said that was actually what he wanted. Their decision had been about preserving feelings, Kitty hadn't, wanted to screw up any sort of friendship she had with Rogue, that didn't much matter anymore. Rogue had died a few years before in a sentinel attack, not that long after John had befallen the same fate. He'd lost his girlfriend and his best friend and now, Kitty was all he had. He glanced back up to her eyes, “I'd like that.”

“Great.” She smiled, humoring him by not pointing out that it was highly impractical to be thinking about dates right now. She glanced back towards where the others were gathered around the card table in the semi-intact kitchen they'd found, exchanging some silent message with Blink. “Dinner's ready.”

“I'll be there in a moment.” He promised, motioning for her to go ahead

“Sure.” Removing her hand from his, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, chuckling as she turned to go, “You need to shave.”

“Hey! I like the scuff!” He called after her playfully, then dropped his eyes down to his empty hand. Maybe planning a date wasn't the most practical thing in a time like this, but he had to have something to live for. Getting up to leave, he took one last glance out the window, a plan hatching in his mind. He didn't want to see anymore disaster films, but a romantic comedy would be nice right now.


End file.
